Galactic Unified Federation (Darth War Saga)
The Galactic Unified Federation or G.U.F was a major united Space Military Power that was best known to be one of the main antagonist factions of the Darth War Saga, and were also known for their war in order to exterminate the Human Race. The military power was responsible for the deaths of several billion Earth Humans during the conflict, which as a result, including the Invasion of Earth in the final year, were massacred into extinction by the Retaliating Confederacy of Independent Systems. ''History he GUF was united by 3 separate military governments from the Toga System that was located about 200,000,000 Light years from the Solar System, and were mostly known for their advancements in technology and naval power, in which during their Invasion of the CIS's Annex Colony worlds outside the Solar System that were owned by the Trade Federation. During the first 5 years, G.U.F was able to easily overpower the Trade Federation on multiple fronts, and was able to gain control of over 331 planets during their advance towards the solar system, while at the same time slaughtering most of the Earth Humans that were residing on these planets and were working for the Trade Federation during the times prior to the G.U.F or the wars beginning. Though some battles were claimed against GUF in the early years, due to having to underestimate the Trade Federation, the Star Wars Private Military Corporation stood no chance in the first 5 years until 2022, when the Confederacy of Independent Systems returned to the Milky Way, after passing down its war with the Galactic Empire to the Alliance to Restore the Republic. When the Confederacy of Independent Systems returned to the Milky Way Galaxy, the war would soon turn against the G.U.F and the front was pushed away from the Solar System by 2024, but at some point in the G.U.F were still able to remain strong on multiple fronts, and even counter attack reclaiming multiple planets that were liberated by both CIS and Trade Federation forces. However despite these victories, the CIS's fond of giant ships, made it nearly an equal match in orbital naval power for both sides, when the CIS were able to crush the G.U.F Fleet in the Battle of Tacona Sector. The War eventually reached a stalemate within the Grimyar System, that was considered to be the last known system left in G.U.F control in CIS Space, where heavy skirmishes erupted among the system from 2034 to 2038, despite these heavy skirmishes erupting into battles by 2039 the front line never shifted until a CIS Battle Armada group arrived from the Solar System and assaulted the G.U.F's official Naval platform station within the heart of the system while also conquering Iris and Ulan, forcing the G.U.F to abandon the system and back into Neutral territory where they reorganized their forces after reinforcements arrived through warp space from their home system, and launched a second offensive against the CIS and Trade Federation once again tipping the balance of power in favor of the G.U.F and even going as far as to making it dead close to the Solar System from the Northern sectors of Space, but their forces were diverted from the Solar System due to the CIS's launching a full counter attack against the G.U.F's major key oil refinery post on Karthar, once again bringing the war into a stalemate. By 2040 to 2042, the G.U.F began to assault the outer planets around the Solar System in hopes of encircling the system and cutting off CIS and Trade Federation forces from aiding them, but the tactic failed after the Trade Federation assaulted the Toga system further forcing the G.U.F to remove forces from their grip around the solar System in order to defend their home system. This tactic alone cost the G.U.F their second Solar System Campaign, as the CIS were eventually able to overwhelm the spread out G.U.F forces around the Solar System, forcing them to retreat again. Due to fear of their home system now being discovered, the G.U.F then assembled a force of over 200,000 Ships and launched one assault against the Solar System and was able to breach the CIS defenses and Occupy the planets Uranus, Pluto, Neptune, Saturn and Jupiter. Despite Mars putting up a heavy fight in an attempt to try and prevent the G.U.F from arriving to Earth, by August 30th, 2043, the planet fell, forcing the CIS to abandon most of their sectors in space in order to prepare for the defense of Earth, while Trade Federation forces launched daring heavy raids and attacks against vital G.U.F supply lines in hopes of stopping the Third G.U.F Invasion. As the G.U.F Invaded Earth by October 20th, 2044 they took over most of North America, and launched devastating massacres worldwide, where many Earth Humans were forced into hiding, but were thrown out by the CIS's reinforcements on November 18th, 2044, further prompting the G.U.F to once again abandon the Solar System, due to the CIS and Trade Federation being able to overpower the G.U.F on their Solar System strongholds and reclaiming Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Pluto, Neptune and Uranus. With its third Invasion destroyed, the G.U.F prepared their home system for an Invasion, as the CIS and Trade Federation fleets were approaching in rapid numbers, where despite heavy fighting against the the CIS and Federation forces, the G.U.F would eventually become overwhelmed by September 25th, 2047, and were massacred into extinction by the Confederacy of Independent Systems, leaving their home worlds of Tonius, Moliark, and Pharrell now barren and dead planets. Military Fire Arms & Equipment Trivia *''The Galactic Unified Federation, is made up of the 3 Factions of the Planetside Video Game Franchise, New Conglomerate, Terran Republic, and Vanu Sovereignty, which were created by Daybreak Game Company, as part of the Planetside Franchise... Category:Factions created by 2091riveraisrael Category:Factions Category:Factions from the Darth War Saga Category:Separatist-Federal War Era Category:Separatist-Federal War